


Flight to the Dragon’s Eye

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knights of Naren, Knights of Naren books, Sakiri, lucaja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Flight to the Dragon’s Eye

The attack had come swiftly. At first, Kavir didn’t know what was happening. He heard shouting from outside the lair, the flapping of wings. The flapping of many wings. The voices sounded panicked. Next was the odd sight of seeing the master fly inside the lair. He wasn’t a small dragon, and some parts of the lair barely had room for him to walk much less fly. But here he was, flying and landing hastily in front of the cages where he kept Kavir and his other lucaja pets.

Kavir looked at his mother for an explanation of what was going on, but she looked just as confused as he was. He watched as the dragon frantically began to unlock cages. Kavir, his mother and his baby sister were the first to be unlocked.

It wasn’t until the dragon had moved onto the next cage, that he glanced back and started speaking, “Go! You must flee! Go south. Go forward to the Dragon’s Eye in the sky. Do not stray. Find the dragons in the south to help you.”

Kavir still didn’t understand what was going on, but he could hear the urgency in his master’s voice. There was no time to question his instructions. He hurried towards the open door, turning once he was out to see if his mother was coming. She was, but the baby had started crying.

That wasn’t the only new noise in the cavern. Kavir turned to look towards the entrance only to see strange creatures running in. In the low light, they seemed to skitter along the shadows, disappearing and reappearing in the flickering of the torches along the walls. The noise was constant; the sound of claws clicking on rock and hungry hissing filled the cavern now.

Behind him, Kavir heard another cage open as his master called out in pain. He turned to look and saw one of the creatures attacking the large dragon. His mother grabbed his arm. “Fly Kavir!”

He was not good at it yet. His mother landed to help boost him into the air, but her talons had barely touched the ground when one of the creatures slammed into her, knocking both her and his baby sister to the ground. He turned to help only to see the creature bite deeply into his mother’s neck. He dragged her off to the side. Kavir knew she had not survived, but standing there and doing nothing was not going to help matters. He turned his attention to the cries of his sister. There was no way he could fly with her as he could barely carry his own weight. He would just have to make a run for it on foot and hope the creatures didn’t catch him.

As he scooped up the crying baby, he looked back to the others. Most of the lucajas were still trapped in their cages, and most of the creatures had focused on the largest thing in the room, his master. They tore at him while he worked to open the next cage while trying to fend them off.

His sister was bleeding, but he had no time to inspect. A loud, hungry hiss startled him and he turned to see one of the creatures had noticed him and was approaching slowly, knowing its prey was trapped on the ground with it. It stepped closer and closer until finally, it settled into a crouch, ready to pounce. Kavir held his baby sister close and closed his eyes.

He expected the sensation of being eaten alive to hurt. Luckily, he wouldn’t find out today. Someone had lifted him.

“Spread your wings. Help me. Hold the baby tightly. Don’t let go.”

It was a male voice. Most of the lucajas in the lair were female or children. Kavir realized this must be the male who was brought in for breeding with one of the females. What was his name? Kavir couldn’t remember it, but he did as he was told. The other lucaja had a hold on him around his waist, but he was still able to spread his wings. He tried flapping them to help gain altitude and get them away from the ground where those horrible beasts were.

“Just keep them out like you’re gliding.”

Kavir stopped flapping.

“Good. I’ll get us out of here. My name is Nhochtar. What is yours?”

Kavir replied, “I’m Kavir, and this is my sister, Sakiri. We’ll go south to the Dragon’s Eye?”

“The star, yes. We will follow it as we were told.”


End file.
